


My Own Darlings (My Heart Is Home)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gentleness, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: The world knows he is a jealous man but, Henry thinks, it would not understand that they are both mine - Thomas and Anne both. He loves possessively, it is true but seeing them together, being with them is not sharing - it is his loves. It is the two halves of his soul. No, it belongs to him.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Own Darlings (My Heart Is Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithmarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/gifts).



The world knows he is a jealous man but, Henry thinks, it would not understand that they are both mine - Thomas and Anne both. He loves possessively, it is true but seeing them together, being with them is not sharing - it is his loves. It is the two halves of his soul. No, it belongs to him.

“You have given me a son, my heart” he says to Tom after George is born but Bess and Tommy are also his Thomas children as much as they are Anne’s and there is something in Henry, some possessive instinct that exults that it is his children that Thomas and Anne have made and will raise and love.

In truth he would kill any who touched them. There are times when he wants nothing more than to kiss Thomas and then Anne in front of the world, to claim Anne as his wife and Thomas as his husband. He looks at the ring Thomas wears and wants to give him a crown to match.

Henry wants the world to know that Anne and Thomas are his, are worthy only of kings. Of a king.

-

“You are not and will never be a temporary amusement, Tom. Not to me and not to Anne. You are ours - my husband and hers, my heart.”

Henry’s voice is gentle but it is firm and he holds Thomas in the same way, one hand softly tilting up his chin so Thomas is looking at him.

“I want you to wear my ring for the world to see, my raven. I wish for you to be my husband, to be Anne’s and to be the father of our children and to have the world know it.”

Henry stops, then, to raise one of Thomas’ hands and place a ring upon his finger, just above the one he and Anne had already gifted him. It is a copy of Anne’s coronation ring and Henry, Henry kisses it, then holds Thomas closer against his ravens apprehension.

“You would be crowned beside us for the world to see, if I could make it so, but you are always, my darling. You are always royal.”


End file.
